Comienzo
by lollipop.panic
Summary: Oneshot. Primeros momentos tras la transformación de Esme. Mal summary. Mas en el interior.


_Holaa! bueno, hace un tiempo escribí esta "cosa" y no se, me apetecia subirlo aki jaja no se si os gustará, porke la verdad me ha kedado un poco soseras, pero ya he estado pensando y he decidido que en cuanto pueda y me venga la inspiración... comenzaré una historia que será la continuación de esto, mucho mas humoristica y animada._

_La verdad es que me cuesta un poco escribir sobre los personajes de Twilight porke ellos ya tienen una personalidad, pero bueno, poco a poco voy a ir añadiéndoles cosillas nuevas a ver ke tal._

_En fin, no me enrollo mas jaja espero que os guste y que nadie se desmaye del rollo jaja. Acepto todo tipo de verduras (excepto el brocoli, puag) asi que ya sabéis, podeis tirarme todo lo ke tengais a mano :D_

_Saludoooos! nos leemos :)_

* * *

Las rocas, el mar, todo estaba alli presente. En tan solo un segundo la vida de una mujer podría cambiar. Todas las cosas queridas, todo lo que habría vivido se podría esfumar en tan solo un paso. Pera ya no importaba nada, había perdido lo que más quería, su bebé, y las cosas sin él ya no tenían sentido. De pronto, sin pensarlo mas, saltó.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido. El cuerpo calló velozmente hacia el suelo sin poder hacer nada por remediarlo. La decisión ya estaba tomada. Ella, tranquila y sin temer lo que le iba a pasar, cerró los ojos y esperó que llegase su hora.

- Hoy hace un bonito dia... - pensó Carlisle.

De pronto, algo llamó su atención. Vió como algo, demasiado grande para ser un animal, caía por el precipicio a gran velocidad. Sorprendido corrió hasta allí y en menos de un segundo llego al pie de la montaña. A pesar de que corrío con todas sus fuerzas, ya era demasiado tarde, la mujer estaba tendida en el suelo. Comenzaba a ponerse pálida por segundos y agonizaba deseando la muerte.

- No puedo... - pensó Carlisle.

La idea pasó por su mente fugazmente. ¿Qué hacer? Sabía perfectamente que tenía la posiblidad de salvarle la vida, pero el precio era muy caro. No podía tomar esa decisión por ella, y si se había tirado era porque quería acabar con su vida. El tiempo corría muy deprisa, y la vida de la mujer se esfumaba poco a poco. Tenía que decidir algo ya. De pronto, la mujer abrió los ojos y lo miró. El corazón de Carlisle dió un vuelco y de pronto supo qué debía y quería hacer.

- Esto te va a doler un poco... - dijo Carlile antes de acercarse hacia el cuello de ella.

Carlisle clavó sus finos dientes en el pálido cuello de la mujer. De pronto, movida por el dolor, comenzó a tambalearse impulsando a Carlisle hacia atrás. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

El tiempo pasó y poco a poco Esme fué volviendose mas y mas inofensiva. A pesar de estar casi "curada", Carlisle no se separaba de ella ni un momento temiendo que pudiera perder el control y dañar a alguien. Al fin, pasados dos años, Carlisle decidió que ya era hora de depositar su confianza en ella y no vigilarla constantemente, debía ir haciendose independiente poco a poco, y no podía ser su guardián de por vida. La puerta se abrió y un chico de pelo cobrizo asomó la cabeza antes de entrar a la habitación donde se encontraban Carlisle y Esme. Carlisle le tendió la mano para que ella se levantara de una vieja cama y ella la agarró con fuerza.

- Buenos dias – dijo el chico sonriendo.

- Hola Edward, ¿ha estado bien el paseo? - preguntó Carlisle sin dejar de sonreir.

- Ha estado... muy rico.

Esme colocó un poco las sabanas de la cama y después se volvió para mirar a Carlisle de nuevo.

- ¿Cuando me vas a contar en qué estas pensando? - preguntó Esme.

Carlisle se sorprendió al ver que ella, a pesar de no ser una gran conversadora habia estado observandole todo ese tiempo. Durante todos estos dias, estos largos meses, él había estado pensado muy detalladamente en que iban a hacer cuando ella estuviera preparada para salir al mundo exterior.

Lo tenía todo pensado. Durante todo este tiempo había estado ahorrando, ya que gracias a su organismo no le hacía falta gastar ni un centavo en mantenerse vivo. Con esos ahorros podrían marcharse a un lugar menos soleado donde no llamar la atención y allí podrían comprarse una casa donde vivir.

Carlisle sabía que iba a ser algo difícil. Estaban solos en aquellas tierras, ya que el resto de ellos estaban demasiado lejos como para mantener el contacto constantemente.

Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que Esme aceptara a ir con ellos, ya que así también podría vigilarla durante un tiempo más, hasta cercionarse de que llevaba el modo de vida que habían llevado todos esos años.

- He pensado largo y tendido en la opción de comprar una casa.

Esme lo miró con atención.

- Una casa... parece buena idea – contestó ella sin entender mucho de qué iba la cosa.

Edward y Carlisle se miraron ansiosos. Esperaban de corazón que Esme aceptara.

- ¿Te parece bien? - preguntó Carlisle mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

- Si tu lo deseas así...- Esme comenzó a cepillarse el pelo dejando de lado la idea de la casa. Carlisle la miró sin entender porque hacía caso omiso del tema-. ¿Cuando os vais? - preguntó ella de pronto. Carlisle la miró abriendo mucho los ojos.

- ¿Cómo dices? - preguntó aturdido.

- La casa... ¿cuándo pensais marcharos?

Carlisle entendió por donde iba Esme y comenzó a reir, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia a ella.

- ¿Se puede saber que te hace tanta gracia? - preguntó comenzando a mosquearse.

Edward soltó una carcajada haciendo que Carlisle no pudiera dejar de reir.

- No, no te enfades... ¿pensabas que nos ibamos a ir solos? - dijo él entre risas.

- Ah... ¿no es así?

Esme lo miró aturdida. Ellos no dejaban de reír y cada vez se estaba poniendo mas nerviosa.

- Yo me refería a nosotros...- de pronto Esme entendió las risas de los chicos. Todo había sido un malentendido.

- Yo pensaba que tú pensabas en irte solo con Edward... nunca pensé que tu habrías pensado en irnos juntos...

- Menudo trabalenguas te has montado tu sola – dijo él riendo de nuevo.

- ¡Pero como vamos a irnos sin ti! - exclamó Edward con una amplia sonrisa.

Esme se sentó en la cama de nuevo y pensó detenidamente la situación que le planteaba Carlisle.

- Bueno, si vosotros quereis claro... había pensado en ir a un lugar las sombrío y empezar de nuevo los tres... no sé, podríamos ser un matrimonio o no sé...

- Osea, que yo seria... vuestro hijo – dijo en voz baja Edward. Parecía que intentaba comprender y asimilar la situación.

Esme los miró con dulzura y sonrió. Carlisle se quedó embobado al ver esa reaccion. En esos dos años nunca la había visto sonreír, y lo más agradable que había recibido de ella era un "gracias" por la comida.

- No sé que decir...

- Entonces no digas nada, tan solo ven con nosotros y comencemos de cero juntos – dijo él sonriendo.

- Además, no puedes rechazarle la propuesta a un seductor como Carlisle – añadió Edward riendo de nuevo.

Tras unos segundos Esme se acercó a Carlisle y le abrazó. Él, enormemente contento, supuso que aquello significaba que un largo viaje se les venía encima.

A la mañana siguiente ya estaban preparadas las tres mochilas con todos los objetos personales. Habían estado toda la noche trazando el camino que pensaban recorrer corriendo, ya que así no tendrían que pararse en ningún momento para mirar un plano.

- He pensado que es mucho mejor y mas seguro que vayamos por medio del monte, ya que por la carretera con los coches...

- Sí, es buena idea – contestó Esme.

- Bien, pues si no hay nada mas que solucionar antes de irnos...

Los tres se colocaron las mochilas a la espalda y tras regalarse una sonrisa comenzaron su esperado viaje. Estuvieron así 15 minutos, corriendo sin parar, siguiendo la ruta que habían pensado. De pronto, Esme frenó. Carlisle sin entender muy bien porque se detenía corrió al lado de ella para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Tengo... hambre – dijo ella confundida.

- Si queréis puedo ir... - intervino Edward.

Carlisle olisqueó el aire y volvió a mirarla.

- Lo hueles, yo también puedo.

- ¿Qué es? - preguntó con curiosidad.

- Debe ser un ciervo – contestó él. - si lo quieres, todo tuyo...

Esme estaba acostumbrada a que le sirvieran la comida en bandeja, ya que durante estos dos ultimos años Carlisle y Edward eran los que salían a cazar y le llevaban las presas a casa.

- ¿Qué debo hacer? - preguntó ella confundida.

- Buscalo, encuentralo, y cuando lo hagas sabras reaccionar, eso te lo aseguro – explicó Edward mostrándo una sonrisa picara.

Esme tardó un segundo en buscar el rastro del ciervo y pasado ese minuto desapareció.

Carlisle esperó a que Esme volviera, y unos minutos después apareció. Se veía claramente que había conseguido cazarlo, ya que un suave hilillo de sangre manchaba su barbilla.

- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó él con media sonrisa.

- Todo bien, podemos seguir – dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Que aproveche – dijo Edward guiñándole un ojo.

Esme le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y acto seguido comenzó a correr de nuevo. Parecía que el almuerzo le había dado mas fuerzas de las que ellos pensaban, ya que ahora debían hacer mas esfuerzo de la cuenta si querían tenerla cerca. Los minutos fueron pasando y los tres comenzaron a correr con mas fuerza ya que sabian que estaban cada vez mas y mas cerca de su destino. Habían oido hablar a la gente del pueblo donde habian estado todos esos dos años ya que según decian ellos "el sol nunca se deja caer por esas tierras" cosa que les encantaba a ellos tres.

De pronto, Carlisle dejó de correr haciendo que el resto tambien se detuvieran. Que Carlisle frenara solo podia significar dos cosas: o que ya hubieran llegado, cosa que sería la mejor opción, o que estuvieran en peligro. Edward se acercó rápidamente a Carlile y le miró a los ojos. Tenia grandes esperanzas de que se tratase de la primera opción.

- Bienvenidos a casa.


End file.
